It's all a Dream
by Pureblood-Lover
Summary: One-Shot. Ginny goes to sleep and has a dream about her and Draco. Is it fake like he tells her, or is it real? DG action


It's all a dream, or so you think  
  
Virginia Weasley, 6th year Gryffindor, 7th child and only female, had just been dumped by her boyfriend of 1 year, Dean Thomas. She wasn't too heartbroken over it, considering she was thinking of breaking up with him. She couldn't deny the fact that he was eying Lavender Brown a few days earlier either.  
  
Virginia, otherwise known as Ginny, was currently lying face down on her bed thinking about the predicament she was in.  
  
'I wish I could find a boy who likes me for me and not just want to have sex. I'm 16, a virgin, and I don't know why. I have so many boys who wouldn't mind dealing with that for me, but I just can't do it with some random guy. All the other girls in my year have had sex with multiple guy and say that loosing your virginity is no big deal and all I wonder is; what is wrong with this picture.'  
  
Ginny hated that fact that she hadn't had sex yet, but she wanted to find a nice guy to do it with.  
  
'Dean just wasn't the right guy,' she thought. 'I'll sleep on it and I hope I can come up with something in the morning.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her room anymore. The room that she was in had a huge cathedral ceiling and had no furniture except a king size four-post bed which she was lying on. It had green silk sheets with matching pillows and hangings. She noticed that there was a roll of parchment next to her head.  
  
She unrolled it and read,  
  
My lovely Virginia,  
  
It seems like eternity since I last saw you, even though it has only been a few hours. I am counting down the seconds 'til I will see you. My heart is exploding with love for you and I can't wait to share it with you. I shall see you soon my love.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
'Now I know I'm dreaming,' she thought, staring at the name.  
  
She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing a black silk nightdress that had a slit on each side from her ankle all the way up to her hip and a silver rose that was stitched right above her left breast. All it had holding it up was very thin straps and it came down way to far for her comfort.  
  
A gentle knock at the door brought her out of her study of the slinky material. The door opened reveling her brother's most hated enemy.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I am here to do your bidding Ginny. This is your dream, not mine," the blonde boy answered.  
  
"So you're not really Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm whoever you want me to be. If you would like me to be someone else." he trailed off.  
  
"No," she replied. "You're fine the way you are."  
  
He smiled at her and Ginny fully believed that she was dreaming.  
  
'Malfoys don't smile, so therefore I'm dreaming."  
  
"So what ever we do is just me dreaming? And when I see you tomorrow, you'll just sneer at me and insult me?"  
  
"Yes," was the reply.  
  
"Then you wont mind me doing this." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Or this." She bit his bottom lip and when he opened his mouth, she stuck her tongue in. They sat on the bed for what seemed like minutes, but was closer to being an hour.  
  
Ginny pulled away and let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. "Would you have sex with me?"  
  
"Do you really want that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She kissed his throat. "I want to know what it feels like. It's a dream anyway, so if I'm ever going to do it in real life, I want to know what I'm doing."  
  
Draco tilted her chin up and kissed her lips lightly. "Alright," he murmured against her lips.  
  
Draco was about to relieve himself of his shirt, but Ginny stopped him and unbuttoned it herself, kissing his naked chest. She pushed the material off his shoulders and climbed onto his lap. She brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek gently before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
After discarding a few more articles of clothing, Ginny and Draco were lying naked on the bed. Ginny lay on her back while Draco was lying over her hips.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," was the lustful reply.  
  
Draco slowly entered the redhead and stopped when he reached the skin barrier. He drew back, and then pushed through.  
  
Ginny gasped in pain. Draco stopped once he heard the girl and waited until she was ready again. Her body loosened and when she ground her hips against his, he continued.  
  
He started slow, knowing that she would still feel a little pain, but when she started to push harder, he did as well.  
  
Their release came at the same time and they both screamed each other's names in pleasure.  
  
They both lay down next to each other, Ginny with her back into Draco chest. Her eyes slowly closed with her last thought being that she didn't want such a wonderful dream to end.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. She was lying, curled up on her side in her bed, feeling something missing. A note was in her hand and she unfolded it.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Dreams are only what you want them to be.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She hurriedly got dressed and raced down to the great hall for breakfast. Instead of going to the Gryffindor table, she walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.  
  
"That was real, wasn't it?" she demanded.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
She slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you! You have no right to mess with someone's feelings and tell them lies. I just want to."  
  
She was about to say, "kill you", but Draco had other plans. He put his mouth to hers.  
  
"You wouldn't have trusted me any other way. I really do like you," he said, bringing his face away from hers.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm selfish and I wanted the prettiest girl in the school for myself. I've liked you ever since the end of my fifth year. That's when I realized that everything I knew was crap and I had been going around with my life the wrong way."  
  
He leaned toward her and captured her lips again.  
  
She pulled back and asked, "What about Ron? And the rest of my family?"  
  
"Well as for Ron," he started, "I asked him if he minded me seeing you, and after a long discussion with him, he said that it would be okay. And as for the rest of your family? I helped your father catch a bunch of death eaters and had my father convicted. I showed him where all the dark artifacts were in my house as well. He said that if I ever needed anything, to ask him. I told him that I wanted to date you and he accepted and told me to be good to you.  
  
"Ron and Hermione helped me out on the room. It took awhile to get it that way, around 3 months I think. I did it all for you Ginny, I love you."  
  
"Well, I don't know if I love you, or if I can ever love you, but after all that you've done, I cant help but like you a lot!" Ginny exclaimed, kissing him.  
  
They broke apart when they heard an applause, led by no one other than her brother.  
  
Ginny blushed and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and in her ear he whispered, "Want to go back to that room again tonight?"  
  
She blushed while nodding her head and snuggled into his warm body.  
  
'This is going to be one hell of a year,' Ginny and Draco both thought.  
  
FINISHED. I know that it was short, but it was sweet. Draco is OOC, but he has to be for this story to make sense. Please review, its my first story! Thanks a bunch! If you want a sequel, just put it in a review. If you have any pointers, by all means, tell me. 


End file.
